1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a journal, and more particularly to a journal for a head tube of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,839 to Chi, filed Jun. 28, 1989, entitled "JOURNAL FOR A FRAME FORK OF A BICYCLE". This journal is generally disposed on the lower end portion of the head tube of a bicycle.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel journal for a head tube of a bicycle.